Moving On
by Animouse03
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Excusion with the Pirates. It takes place after Link has defeated the Skull Kid and focuses around Lulu and how she is forced to move on after the death of Mikau. Will she be okay? Will she ever find love again? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Lulu stood in front of her mirror adjusting her earrings for the fifth time while humming a soft melody. The curtain call for the Indigo-Go's was mere moments away and she suddenly felt very nervous. She had been on stage dozens of times before, and every time was the same. She would stand in her dressing room staring at her jewelry and clothes while her stomach did flip-flops. She smiled at herself. It was silly for her to be nervous, but at the same time, it excited her. She loved the feeling of excitement that filled her when they stood on stage and everyone shouted and applauded. She wouldn't give it up for the world.

But this time was different. This time she had seven children waiting for her back home. She smiled and glanced down to her dressing table. Sitting on the corner was a pictograph of her and her babies sitting with the old man at the research laboratory in Great Bay. She missed them very much but she knew that they would be alright. Looking back up to the mirror, another thought crossed her mind.

_Where is Mikau?_

He always came to her dressing room just before the show to wish her luck and give her a kiss. He hadn't done that yet. She had been worried with Toto informed them that they were heading to Clock Town without him. Toto was sure that he would meet the band there, ready for the show, but he still wasn't here.

Lulu turned and walked to the door. She opened it and peeked out. Japas and Tijo were standing nervously by the stage talking in hushed tones. She left her room and joined them.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" She asked.

Japas sighed and slumped against the wall. "I wouldn't be if Mikau would show up." He said frustrated.

Tijo nodded. "Yes, he's never been this late before. Usually he's the one who gets here first."

Lulu nodded. "I know. It's not like him."

They're conversation was interrupted when Toto came wobbling down the hall. He smiled warmly at them.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Mikau still isn't here."

Toto nodded. "I know. Come everyone, into this conference room over here. I have something to tell you." He said and led them into a nearby room.

They walked in to find Evan already sitting at the table. Everyone else joined him around the large conference table and looked up at Toto who sat at the head. It was then that they noticed a young man standing just behind Toto with his hands behind his back. Lulu leaned over to get a better look at the lad. He was young, no more than 13, and had bright blond hair and blue eyes. He was handsome enough and wore a green tunic and a green hat. She thought him slightly odd but decided to wait before asking any questions.

Toto settled down in the chair at the head of the table and looked his bands mates over.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for all of you." He said and looked over at Lulu briefly. "I'm afraid that Mikau won't be joining up tonight."

The band members exploded in a frenzy of questions and shouts.

"Why do you mean/Why won't he be here/Where is he, that slacker/What's happened?"

Toto raised his hand to calm them and then continued. "As you all know now, Lulu's eggs had been taken by the Gerudo Pirates, yes?"

They all nodded.

"Well, what you don't know, with the exception of Evan," They all glanced at him. "is that Mikau went after the Gerudo, determined to return the eggs to Lulu."

Lulu gasped and covered her mouth. "But I told him not to do anything rash!"

Toto nodded. "Well, he did." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid they tore him up pretty badly and left him to die on the beach."

Lulu felt tears welling up. She glanced at her band mates, who all looked to be in the same condition.

"It was there, that he was found by this lad, here." He said and nudged the boy forward. "This is Link."

Lulu turned to look at him. "Did he…I mean…Was he…" She wasn't even sure she could finish the sentence.

Link looked down and sighed. "He…He didn't last long. By the time I had found him, he was already on his last breaths."

Lulu bowed her head as tears dripped into her lap.

"I made a grave for him." Link continued. "It's on the beach just off of Great Bay."

The band members exchanged saddened and confused looks with each other.

"When…When did it happen?" Evan asked.

"Three days ago." Link said sadly.

Suddenly Japas stood up and pointed an accusing finger to Link.

"Wait, that can't be right!" He walked around the table and looked at Link. "I saw him just yesterday. He was on his way out of the laboratory in Great Bay."

Link sighed and pulled out his Zora mask. He looked up at the group. "That wasn't him…not really."

The all looked confused, so he continued. "When Mikau was dying, he asked me to heal his soul. So I played a song that had magical properties to it. It is designed to heal the souls of the weak in spirit and it reduces their troubled pieces to a mask." He said and held up the mask.

"That…" Lulu leaned forward. "That is a mask of Mikau's suffering?"

Link nodded. "I…I used this mask to take on the appearance of a Zora so I could get into Great Bay Temple."

Japas eyes widened. "You're the one that made the ocean normal again?"

Link nodded.

"Then…" Lulu stood up and walked to the boy. "You must be the one who returned my eggs to me too."

Link nodded again.

Lulu smiled and knelt in front of him.

"I don't know how I can thank you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Link blushed furiously and shifted his feet slightly. "Yu-You're welcome." He stuttered.

Tijo, who had remained silent until now, stood up and walked over to Toto. "But…if Mikau is…_dead_…" He cleared his throat. "Then…what about the concert?"

Toto smiled. "Ahh! That's the good news!" He pat Link hard on the back, nearly knocking the boy over. "Link here has offered to pose as Mikau for the show! That way we don't have to cancel."

The mood in the room suddenly lightened. The band was pouring around Link with thanks and praise for the "Hero of Bands" (as he was affectionately named by Japas). Link smiled and joked around with them until a stage hand showed up at the door.

"Five minutes!" He yelled and was gone again.

"Oh! We have to hurry!" Evan shouted and ran back to his room to finish getting ready.

Japas and Tijo were soon to follow but Lulu lingered. She looked down at Link.

"Will it take long for you to…" She trailed off, not sure of the proper name.

He smiled at her. "No, not at all." He lifted the mask to his face and then looked at her once before he placed it over his face. Lulu watched as the figure of the young Hylian changed before her eyes and soon, standing before her, was a tall and very handsome Zora. She looked at him tentatively.

"You know…I suppose you really don't look like Mikau…when you look closely…" She smiled sadly.

Link walked to her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about him. I did what I could."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. And I am grateful for all that you have done." She gently touched his cheek with her palm before leaving the room so she could adjust her earrings one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was still cheering when the Indigo-Go's retreated behind stage after their third encore. Evan slumped down into a large couch while Link and Tijo dragged Japas away from the fans.

"You're beautiful! All of you!" Japas yelled.

Lulu followed after and quickly shut the door. She laughed and shook her head while Japas jumped around the room. She sat down and sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That was great!" She exclaimed.

She looked over at Link, who still had sweat dripping off his features.

"You were great too, Link." She smiled. _He really is quite handsome…_

"Yeah, where'd ya learn to play like that?" Evan asked.

Link blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, thanks. I guess I just picked it up somewhere."

"Well, it was fabulous!" Japas cheered.

They all laughed as Japas paraded around the room with his arms held up over his head. A knock on the door interrupted their joking and Evan stood to answer it. Madam Aroma stood with a beaming smile and politely, but forcefully, pushed her way past Evan and into the room.

"Oh, you were all wonderful. Just wonderful!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Madam." Evan smiled and the rest of the band beamed.

"I'll get out of your hair in a moment. I only wanted to bring you your pay." She said and flashed a large bag of rupees.

Evan accepted the bag and bowed his thanks. "Thank you Madam. We had fun."

The others nodded their agreement.

"Wonderful!" She smiled. "Well, I must be going. My son has only just gotten married and I must go and find him. Tootloo!"

Evan closed the door after her and smiled at the others. He turned to Link and cleared his throat. "Link, you've done so much for us, and for Mikau, that we…"

"We want to share our money with you." Lulu finished.

Link's eyes widened. "Oh no," He waved his hands back and forth in front of him and backed away. "I don't need it. You all keep it."

Lulu walked forward and covered his mouth with her hand. "We insist." She smiled.

Link opened his mouth to argue but instead he sighed. "Well, alright." He smiled. "Thank you."

"How much did we get any way?" Tijo asked as he absentmindedly drummed on his legs with his palms.

"500 rupees. Can you believe it?" Evan beamed.

They all cheered and split the money while singing their praises. After the rupees were secure in their bags, they began packing up to go home. After all the equipment was in bags, they all stood outside of the Milk Bar with a maskless Link.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Lulu asked.

"I have to get home. My friends don't even know I've left. They may be worried." Link explained.

"Well, at least stay for the rest of the Carnival." Evan offered.

Link remained silent for a moment, considering. Then he smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll stay."

Cheers echoed through the band as several flippers and clammy hands pat Link on the back. Japas sauntered off with several love sick girls, talking about the trials of being famous, while Tijo wandered off to the various food stands. Evan and Toto walked off together speaking of their next gig and left Lulu and Link alone.

She glanced down at him and suddenly felt shy. He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat.

"I really am sorry about Mikau." He said.

Lulu forced a smile and shook her head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She turned to watch the celebration. "I wanted to thank you…for what you did for him." She turned back to the boy.

"I wish I could have done more."

She nodded. "Yes, well, what's done is done." She paused and then turned back to the party. "Can you take me too him?"

Link looked up, a little surprised. She turned back to him and smiled.

"I just want to say goodbye…you know, without the others."

Link smiled. "Yes, I'll take you." The two turned and walked through the carnival, politely waving at the passersby, through to West Clock Town.

The guard in front of the exit had been drinking heavily and barely even noticed when Link asked to pass. He waved them through and promptly passed out. Link and Lulu exchanged amused looks before carefully walking over him and exiting out to the field. Once outside, Link pulled out his ocarina and played a familiar tune.

"What's that?" Lulu asked.

Before she could answer, a young fowl galloped up to Link and began nuzzling his neck.

"This is Epona." Link smiled. "She really likes the song I just played and whenever she hears it she runs straight to me."

"Oh," Lulu smiled and watched Link climb up onto her back. "Will I fit?"

"Sure." He smiled and helped her up. "Just hold on." He said and dug his heels into Epona's sides. The horse reared up causing Lulu to gasp and grab hold of Link around the middle. The boy blushed slightly but didn't say anything. Link encouraged Epona down the long ramp leading to the soft sand that led to the ocean. Picking up speed, Epona avoided the leevers and jumped the high fence blocking the way and made easy work of the few smaller ones after. Avoiding even more leevers, Link lead Epona into the grassy area of the coast and dismounted with Lulu. He walked over to the large fish skeleton and the small mound next to it. Lulu followed and knelt just in front of it. She felt her eyes watering as she read the lyrics written there. Link stood in silents for a moment and then knelt next to her.

"He asked me to write those lyrics on there."

Lulu nodded and smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you did." She remained silent for a while and Link slowly began to walk away to give her more privacy when she spoke.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Link?"

Link froze mid-step and looked back at her.

"I…well…I…" He stuttered.

Lulu smiled. "What's she like?"

Link blushed and slumped down against the short wall. "I…I don't really have one…" He said softly, trailing off.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked.

Link's cheeks burned and he looked down. "Well…she's not really my girlfriend…"

Lulu nodded. "I see." She sighed and stared at the grave. "It really is wonderful, you know. Falling in love."

Link smiled and nodded. "I think I can understand."

Lulu turned to look at him. "But I thought she wasn't really your girlfriend."

Link's whole face turned red and Lulu giggled. She turned back to the grave and sighed. "On day Link, when you're older, you will understand what love is. Really understand. And if the goddesses bless you, you may even have children." She stood and looked out towards the sea. "Just remember to never take that for granted. Because…because you never know when it will be taken away." She said and a small tear trailed down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Lulu rode back to Clock Town just as the sun was peeking up over Stone Tower. The Indigo-Go's waved goodbye to Link and watched him ride off into the Swamp. Evan turned to his friends and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well everyone, let's go home."

Lulu lay on her stomach in Zora Hall watching her children sleep in the pool surrounding the stage. It had been three months since the Carnival of Time and her babies were doing well. She visited Mikau's grave daily and vowed to take her children as soon as they grew legs.

She heard a soft splash behind her and soon Japas was laying next to her. She smiled at him and then turned back to her kids. Japas watched them for a moment before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"They look just like Mikau."

She giggled softly and nodded. "They really do, don't they?" She turned to him and smiled. "Did you need something?"

He shook his head. "No, I just thought I would come and keep you company. You've been a bit down lately."

Lulu nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just…" She sighed and sat up. "My children will be growing legs soon and…well I just wish that…"

"That Mikau was here to see it." He finished for her.

She nodded.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I know that I can't bring him back, which is what you really need." He looked down at her. "I just want you to know that I'm here."

She looked up at him and he seemed to fluster.

"I mean…we're here. The whole band. We love you, Lulu. We want the best for you."

She smiled and nodded. "I know…thank you."

"I'm here…" He repeated. "For whatever you may need me for." He winked, jokingly.

She laughed and playfully slapped him. "Very funny." She turned and his eyes caught hers. He was smiling, but not in his usual joking manner. She felt the laughter fade and replace itself with another feeling. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but a small part of her wanted to pursue it. She felt herself leaning forward ad her eyes slowly began to close. Suddenly a voice in her head began to scream.

_He's your late-husbands best friend!_

She stopped and pulled back. Without a word, she stood, floated up to the surface, and ran to her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She leaned back against it and panted heavily.

"What am I doing?" She asked. "Did I just…Did I almost kiss…Japas?"

Japas was kicking himself back in his room.

"What kind of an idiot are you?" He shouted at himself. "Taking advantage of your best friends wife while she's in so much pain!" He threw a rock at the wall and it rebounding hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" He yelled and sat on the floor holding his pounding head. He sighed and lay back on the soft sand.

"Okay…let's think…" He said to the ceiling. "I didn't do anything…and…and she was leaning in…no, don't blame it on her. I was leaning in. Maybe we both were…" He sat up and stared at the wall. "What is going on here?" He stood and walked to a small mirror on his wall. "When did I fall for Lulu?" He asked his reflection. He thought about it. "Well, maybe I always have liked Lulu…" He thought about it again.

"Of course…how could I have forgotten?" He shouted in frustration.

He had liked her before. It was years ago, back when the Indigo-Go's were just getting started. He, Mikau and Evan were the only members. They had just hired Tijo and were just talking about a lead singer when she came in…

"We need a female voice. It will balance it out." Mikau was explaining.

"Yeah, I agree. Should we hold auditions?" Japas asked.

The four young Zora's sat in a circle on the only island in Zora's Domain. They were only in their teens, Evan being the oldest at 19, and they're dream of having a band was just that: a dream. Most of the other Zora's only made fun of them when they talked about singing for a living but they were determined to make a difference.

"Where are we going to get a female voice?" Evan asked. "They're aren't many girls here. Unless your considering the Princess."

"Ruto!" Japas and Mikau both exclaimed.

"No, she's only a baby!" Mikau argued.

"Yeah, and besides…" He looked around to make sure no one was around. "She can't sing."

Evan chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That's my point."

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys turned around and their jaws dropped to the floor. There before them stood a young, beautiful Zora. She smiled at them and blushed softly at their attentive stares. Mikau stood up and bowed to her.

"We were just talking about how insignificant we all feel without ever seeing true beauty. But now we can live in harmony for the rest of our lives after seeing the likes of you."

Evan rolled his eyes as Mikau kissed the hand of the Zora girl. Japas stood and took her other hand.

"Forgive my impetuous friend here. He does not know the proper way to act around true beauty." He said and placed his lips on her other hand.

It was then and there that a feud started between Mikau and Japas. They had made a bet on who would win the girl. It went on for years before Lulu finally made her choice.

Japas shook his head. He remembered those days. Back when things were simple, back in Zora's Domain. Sometimes he wished that they were back there. He was grateful for the life he led, after all, he traveled the world. But in traveling the world, you don't get the chance to meet woman of your own species. He slumped down against the wall and sighed.

"You can't have Lulu." He told himself then he glanced over in the mirror. "Unless she wants you first…"


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu entered the Zora Shop early the next morning with a smile on her face. The Zora behind the counter straightened up when she entered and smiled.

"Good Morning, Lulu. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, just looking." She smiled and gently fingered a soft blanket. "I don't suppose you have any new shipments in, do you?"

The Zora thought for a moment. "No, nothing recent. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Lulu sighed and ran her fingers across the delicate pages of an old Hylian book. "No, not really…" She turned back to him and smiled. "Nevermind! I'll see you later!" And she walked out before the young Zora could even blink.

Walking back into the main room with her eyes to the ground, Lulu almost ran straight into Japas while he read the morning paper.

"Oh!" They both gasped just before they collided.

Japas blushed and Lulu looked away.

"S-Sorry." They both muttered and continued on their way with downcast eyes.

_This is stupid! _Lulu thought. _Japas has been my friend for years. Am I really going to let this silly misunderstanding get in the way of years of friendship? _

She stopped walking and turned around. Japas had also stopped and was currently staring at her. When her eyes met his he blushed furiously and looked away, suddenly very interested in the small beetle walking across the wall. She smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm.

_Maybe he does have feelings for me…_She thought. _But…do I have feelings for him?_

She walked forward and looked at her friend.

"Japas…" She started and suddenly stopped. She realized that she had approached him without a single thing to say. "I…uh…" She stuttered.

His gaze was piercing into her and she lost all words.

_This is stupid! _Her mind screamed. _Just say something! Anything!_

Lulu opened her mouth and said, "Iwagonnatakidsouyouwancom?"

_Anything but that, stupid! _Her brain cursed.

Japas was looking at her strangely, so she took a deep breath and tried again.

"I was going to take the kids out to the ocean today. Would you like to come with us?"

Japas seemed smiled. "Well…"

"I could really use the help. I mean, seven Zoralings can be a handful for just one person." She smiled.

Japas chuckled. "That's true." He looked down into her eyes and nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll go with you."

Lulu felt her stomach to a flip-flop. "Oh…great!" She smiled. "Uh…I was thinking of leaving after breakfast. Is…that okay?"

Japas nodded. "That'll be fine. I'll meet you on stage."

She nodded. "Right, on stage. Okay." She said and he waved his goodbye and walked down to the shop.

She felt a wave of relief hit her when he left. She wasn't sure why that had been so difficult, but it was almost as though she couldn't get the words out. She slowly turned around and began walking to the breakfast room up the long ramp.

_I have a date…_She thought. _Or…is it?_

As Japas walked away he felt his stomach cry to him. He felt sick but at the same time excited. He had never felt like this before. What was going on?

_Did Lulu just invite me on a date?_

He shook his head.

_No, surely not. She wants me to help her with the kids. Simple as that._

He paused just before entering the shop and turned to watch her walk up the ramp.

_Then why didn't she ask Evan? Or even Tijo, if that's all it was?_

He watched her walk and felt his heart skip a beat. He sighed and entered the shop. As much as he hated to admit it…he was falling in love with the Zora girl. He wasn't sure why, or even how, but there it was. He had thought about her all night and when he finally fell asleep, he had a dream about her. He woke up with the undeniable urge to kiss her. He had tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. He had even resorted to reading the Clock Town paper, which he never really enjoyed, just to get his mind off of it. He hadn't been expecting to run into Lulu (literally). When he had looked down from the paper and saw her walking into him he half considered letting it happen just to give himself an excuse to touch her.

_Why am I thinking this way? She's Mikau's girl!_ He told himself. Suddenly that still small voice piped up in the back of his mind. _But Mikau is dead…_

He shook his head violently and then embarrassedly turned to the shop keeper who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh…" He said. "Are you okay, Japas?"

Japas grunted and left the shop. He was acting ridicules. He couldn't believe the things he was thinking. Getting back to his room, Japas was trying to rationalize his feelings.

"She's like my sister…" He said aloud to the empty room. "And I want what is best for her…" He walked over to his desk and sat down. "And since Mikau is gone, she no longer as a father for her children." He nodded at his reflection in the mirror. "Ergo, I want to be with Lulu so I can help her raise her children." He smiled and himself and nodded. "Yes, that must be it." He stood up and walked swiftly to the door. It wasn't until his hand was on the doorknob that he stopped. He sighed and looked down.

"Who am I kidding…I want Lulu for myself." He turned around and slumped against the door which suddenly opened.

Japas fell backwards and landed on something soft. He scrambled to get up, which only managed to get him more tangled into the soft object. He finally turned around and was face to face with Lulu. She was blushing ferociously and Japas realized it was because his hand was firmly placed on her left breast. He blushed a brightly and scrambled to get off of her.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he tried to roll off only to get more tangled. She finally grabbed the sides of his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Japas…" She said.

He stopped moving and looked down at her. "Y-Yes?"

She smiled embarrassedly. "Calm down. Your panicking is only making matters worse."

He chuckled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay, sorry." He said and carefully pushed himself up to a sitting position, carefully trying to hide the hardening between his legs by shifting the scaly material (this idea is courtesy of Cap'n BlackRose in the story_ Zora Forever_. Thanks for letting me use your idea!) that separated his birthday suit from the rest of the world.

Lulu blushed again and Japas was sure that she noticed.

"I, I'm sorry Lulu. I was just-"

"No, Japas. I should have knocked first. I didn't realize you were leaning against the door. It's my fault."

Japas sighed and nodded. "Well, as long as you admit it." He teased and winked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh you." She stood up and offered her hand to him. He took it and stood as he closed his door.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I was thinking we should leave before breakfast. This way I can start teaching the kids about hunting and everything."

Japas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea! They'll have to learn eventually. After all, the best fish are always fresh." He smiled.

She nodded. "Yeah, so…you still want to go?"

Japas nodded. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Japas and Lulu spent all day outside with the children. Lulu sat on the shore just outside of Zora Hall and laughed as she watched Japas swim and play with the children.

_He looks so comfortable with them…_She thought. _Maybe it would be okay if I…_She shook her head. _No…he is my late husbands best friend! I can't!_

Lulu was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Japas resurfaced next to her.

"…and they really love to…Lulu? Are you listening?" Japas asked.

She jerked and turned to him. "Oh…" She smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just…I get so caught up in watching them I kind of zone out."

Japas chuckled. "I understand."

_She's so beautiful…_He thought. _Why can't I just…No, I can't. What would she think? _

Japas smile faltered slightly as he thought, but he quickly recovered and pushed himself out of the water to sit next to the Zora he loved.

"So Lulu, are you every going to join us?" He nudged her playfully.

"Oh…I don't know…" She frowned softly.

Japas sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "You know Lulu, that's not healthy."

She turned around to look at him. He smiled and continued.

"You have to let Mikau go. I know that it used to be the thing you and he did so much, but you're a Zora. You can't let his memory stop you from doing the thing you were born to do."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes…I suppose your right…" She turned back to watch her children. "I just…"

Japas sat up and rubbed her back. "Come on Lulu. Mikau wouldn't want you to just sit and watch." He grabbed her chin and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Would he?"

Gazing into those deep green eyes Lulu felt her heart skip a beat. She suddenly found that she couldn't talk, couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was those eyes. Before she realized what she was doing she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his.

Japas jerked back in shock. He stared at Lulu, who looked like she wanted to crawl underneath a rock. He smiled and leaned back in, but before their lips could touch again, Lulu stood up.

"I…I…" She stuttered and turned to her kids. "It's time to go in!" She yelled and dove into the water leading her children to the front entrance.

Japas remained sitting on the shore staring at the place Lulu has just been sitting.

"What…happened?" He asked himself.

The memory of that brief contact of her lips on his filled his mind. It was more wonderful than he could have imagined. He only wished he could have made it last longer. He stood up and walked into the back entrance. He walked slowly, giving Lulu the time she needed to get her children to bed and get herself into her room. He assumed that whatever he had done, it must have made her uncomfortable and he should give her some time to herself…even though he didn't have the foggiest idea what went wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains highly sextual content. If you have a problem with this, don't read it. If you have no problem with this...enjoy!

* * *

Lulu paced back and forth in her room after putting her children back in their "play pen". 

"What did I just do?" She asked herself over and over again as she paced. "This…this can't happen…no, this…this can't…" She walked up to the mirror on hr bedside table and looked at the worried expression on her face. The memory of Japas' lips on hers came flooding back to her and she smiled.

"Well…it…it was nice…It was different than Mikau…his…his lips seemed…softer somehow. Mikau's kisses were passionate…Japas…Japas seems to be She said, pondering what it would be like if she could do it again.

Meanwhile, Japas sat in his room trying to decide how to handle the new development he found himself it.

"Okay Japas…" He said to himself as he began to pace, "you love Lulu, yes? Yes. She just kissed you, yes? Yes. You liked it, yes?" He paused at this and smiled. "Yes…" He shook his head and began to pace again. "Then…what will you do?" Japas sighed and sat down in the sand. "I'll sit here till she comes over…" He said and threw himself back against the ground.

He hated being immobile. He hated not having control over the situation. He sat up suddenly. Maybe he could have control. Maybe he could force the control into his hands. He stood up and smiled. He had to tell her the truth before he lost her again.

He turned and strode straight out of his room and down the curved hall. He paused momentarily at Lulu's door before he knocked forcefully. The room remained silent for a minute or so before Lulu came to the door. She looked up into Japas's eyes and blushed. She tried to shut the door again but Japas put his foot in the way.

"Please Lulu, I need to talk to you." He said softly.

She looked back up at him and hesitated. Her mind was racing.

_He wants to talk…to me?_

She slowly stepped back allowing him room to come in. She closed the door behind him and then looked at him shyly.

"Lulu…" Japas started before she interrupted him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry…that…that was forward of me. I shouldn't have done it. I-" Japas reached over and covered her mouth with his palm.

"Calm down Lulu. You don't have to apologize. I…I liked it." He said blushing.

Lulu blushed too and smiled slightly. "You…you did?"

Japas nodded. "Yes…Lulu…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Something I've been reminded of recently."

She nodded. "What…what is it?"

Japas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Lulu, I…I …" he sighed and leaned forward until his lips were hovering against hers. "I love you…" He whispered before kissing her softly.

Lulu gasped slightly into his mouth giving his tongue full access. Her body was ridged for a moment but slowly she melted into the kiss.

_He's kissing me! He's kissing me! _Her brain screamed.

_I'm kissing her! I'm kissing her! _Japas' head echoed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself, if possible, even closer into the embrace. Japas backed up slightly and looked into her eyes. He smiled and lifted her with one fluid motion. He carried her over to the seaweed bed in the center of the room and laid her down on it. Again his lips met hers in a passionate embrace.

He reached around her and with his skilled fingers, undid the clasp of her purple dress. Carefully he pulled it down off of her delicate frame and smiled as it hit the floor. His hands slid carefully up her body, his lips still assaulting hers, until they found their next goal. He reached around and slid his fingers underneath the scale-like fabric of her bra again, the idea for this was provided by Cap'n BlackRose from the story _Zora Forever_. Carefully, he slid it off of her and carefully, his hands cupped her full breasts.

Lulu moaned in response to the touch and her body lost a little more it its control. Japas caressed her gently as he ran soft kisses down her neck. His skilled, yet inexperienced lips found their way down her collar bone and to her left breast. He suckled on it softly while his left right hand teased her right breast. Again with a trail of kisses, his mouth found his way to her other breast and he resumed in his act.

Lulu was writhing beneath him, her body feeling things they had not felt for a very long time. Japas smiled at this as his lips moved lower on her body. Down her stomach he went and across her pelvic bone, all the while his fingers were carefully working her scaled panties down her thighs. His lips kissed her inner thigh, teasing, as he grew closer and closer to her most private spot.

Lulu felt a wave of panic and pleasure rush through her as she realized where he was heading next. No one had ever touched her there except for Mikau. Was she ready for this step? Before she had time to answer herself, Japas had found his target. His tongue teased her already swollen clit and she moaned loudly. Japas, encouraged by the moan, dove in and began licking forcefully at any piece of her he could find.

Lulu moaned and writhed beneath him as the emotions and passion over took her. She thrust her hips into his face, desperate for more contact and, just like it began, it stopped. Lulu opened her eyes and looked down – ready to beg for more – when she noticed why Japas had stopped. He had stood up and was removing his scaled shorts. Her eyes fell immediately to what lay beneath. He was already rock hard and rose to at least nine inches and very thick.

_Mikau was never that big!_ Her mind screamed.

Japas returned to the bed and moved his lips up to kiss her again. She returned it but her beating heart distracted her. She was afraid. She wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. She felt his fingers teasing her clit and finally one – then two – entered her. She moaned, despite her nerves and looked up at Japas as he readied himself to enter her. Before she had time to argue with herself she reached up and placed her palms on his chest.

"Japas…I…I can't…"

He froze and looked at her. The exchanged the most passionate looks and Lulu could see the lust in Japas' eyes. Finally he sat up, sighed, and reached down for his shorts. He pulled them on in silents and began to leave the room. Lulu grabbed her dress and covered herself with it as she ran after him. "Japas, please don't be upset."

Japas stopped and turned to her. "Lulu…You're still not over Mikau. I understand." He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "But I just want you to know…I love you. I always have, and I'm pretty sure I always will." He kissed her once more before letting go of her completely. "I'll wait for you…however long it takes." He said and left the room.

Lulu looked at the closed door and tears flooded her eyes.

_He'll…wait for me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, you've been waiting for it and here it is (at last!). The final chapter of Moving On! YAY! Sorry it took so long to get out. I couldn't figure out how to end it without having it feel rushed. Anyway, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Anyway, here it is, without further ado! Chapter 7 of Moving On.

* * *

Lulu marched through across the walk in Zora Hall before the sun had even risen. Her jaw was set and she was determined. She had spent the whole night thinking about her and Japas and now she was ready to make her decision. She stopped in front of a door and took a few deep breaths. 

_It's now or never…_She thought and opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." She said and closed the door behind her.

Evan looked up from behind his organ. "Hm? About what Lulu?"

"I need to take a little vacation. I need to clear my head."

"Clear your…" He stood up. "Is this about Japas?"

Lulu blushed softly and nodded. "I just have to get away for a bit. I promise I'll come back."

Evan crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Well…if you say so. But how am I going to break this to Toto?"

"I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone. Thank you Evan." She kissed his cheek and ran back to the door. "Oh, would you mind watching the kids?"

Evan nodded. "Of course."

Lulu smiled and ran off. "Thanks again Evan!" She called down the hall.

Packing her things didn't take long, as she really didn't have much to pack. She stopped off in the inner pool and kissed each of her children goodbye, saying she had to go away for a while and that Uncle Evan would be watching over them before she dove into the ocean and swam off to the only place she knew of that she ever truly felt at home: Zora's Domain.

Japas emerged from his room just in time to see get tackled by Lulu's children when he tried to feed them. He laughed watching Evan's heavy form crash into the water and then get smothered by small Zoralings. He walked up to the edge of the water and looked down.

"Need help?" He chuckled.

Evan looked up pleadingly but couldn't speak because of the Zoraling covering his mouth. Japas shook his head and dove into the water. The children swam to him and he laughed and wrestled with them for a while before convincing them to eat their food. They swam off into the corner to eat and Japas turned to a very tired Evan.

"How, in the name of the goddesses, did you do that?" Evan asked astonished.

Japas chuckled. "You just have to learn how to deal with em." He shrugged.

Evan shook his head and swam to the surface. "This is the exact reason why I don't have kids." Evan grumbled.

Japas rolled his eyes and surfaced with him. "Speaking of which, why are you feeding them? Where's Lulu?"

"She went on vacation." Evan grumbled rubbing his sore muscles.

"….Vacation?"

Evan turned to him, suddenly realizing who he was talking to. "Uh…yeah. She said she needed time to think."

Japas looked down and nodded. "Did she say when she'd be back?"

Evan shook her head. "Only that she'd be back before Toto noticed. For my sake I hope she's right." He said and stormed back off into his room, muttering something about "his tail on the line."

Japas remained behind and watched the children swim and play. She left because of him. He was too forward. Why couldn't he just watch from afar? It would have made things so much easier…

"Well, it's not everyday we get a celebrity here." King Zora scoffed at Lulu.

Lulu blushed. "Yes, Your highness. Is it alright if I stay for a while?"

"Of course! This is your home isn't it? By all means! Stay!"

She smiled. "Thank you sir." She bowed and turned around to walk back down the many stairs.

It was good to be home. She missed the smell of the water, the feel of the breeze here, even the sense of magic that emanating from this world. It was nothing like Termina. It was unique, and she had missed it. She jumped into the cool water and smiled at her old friends who surrounded her.

"Hey Lulu! You're back!"

"So what's stardom like?"

"Yeah, you're really popular!"

"Hey, we heard about Mikau, sorry about that."

"Yeah, it's really too bad, he was a great guitarist!"

Lulu smiled politely at all of her friends and when they had finally said their piece she excused herself and swam under the waterfall. She climbed out into the small space behind it and sighed. They just didn't get it. She looked around her and smiled. She and Mikau had gone here many times when they were dating. It brought back pleasant memories to see it again. But thinking about Mikau was not why she came here. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. What was she going to do about Japas? Was their anything to do? She sighed. She knew she cared for Japas, that much was certain; but how much did she care?

_You cared enough to almost sleep with him…_Her brain grunted, aggravated.

She rolled over and lay down on the cool stone.

_Maybe I do care more than I thought I did…but isn't it too soon?_

Japas frowned into the water of the ocean. It had been three days and still no Lulu. Her children were alright and it wasn't like he was worried about their wellbeing, but he missed her. Even if she didn't want to be with him, he still wanted her around. He would much rather have her around and never be aloud to touch her than to never see her again. He sighed and lay back against the rocks.

_You should have just given her space…_His brain lectured.

He shook his head and sat up. Beating himself up wasn't going to do any good whatsoever. He stood up and walked back inside of Zora Hall. As usual, Evan was wrestling the children with lunch, Tijo was pacing back and forth, drumming on random things as he went, and Toto was yelling at the sound crew to get the stage "perfect". Toto wasn't happy when he heard that Lulu was gone.

_"What do you mean she's gone?"_

_"She went on vacation, Toto." Evan explained. _

_"Well she can't do that! We have a band to run! We've already lost a guitarist we can't loose the lead singer too!" _

Japas was hoping and praying that she returned shortly. It just wasn't the same without her there. They needed that feminine touch. Japas got his wish the next day around dinner. They were all sitting with their fish sandwiches watching the Zoralings play when she walked in.

"I'm back everyone!" She called.

"Lulu!" Evan practically attacked her with a hug. "You have no IDEA what we were going though with you gone. Toto was furious and…"

Lulu wasn't paying attention. She was staring right passed him at Japas. Japas blushed slightly and smiled. He waved and she winked before turning back to Evan.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll apologize to Toto myself. Don't you worry." She pushed passed him and sat near Japas, with the intention of greeting her children…sitting next to the handsome Zora was only a perk.

That night, Lulu paced back and forth in her room in anticipation. She had left a note on Japas's door asking for him to meet her and now she was anxious. The knock on her door nearly made her scream. She opened it and Japas was standing there holding her note.

"You wanted to see me?"

She nodded and stepped back so he could enter. She closed the door and leaned her back on it looking at Japas.

"I've done a lot of thinking…" She hesitated before going on. "And I've decided something."

Japas sighed and nodded. "Before you tell me what that something is, let me just say this. I love you. I always will. I don't want you to worry about me if you don't feel the same. Things will go back they way they were before. I just can't go on without you knowing the truth."

Lulu smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you said that." She walked to him. "Because I've decided that…even though I will never stop loving Mikau…that maybe…it's okay to love someone else too."

Japas' eyes widened. "What are you…"

"I'm saying…that I love you."

Japas felt like fainting. Had she just said…He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I can't tell you how happy you have made me." He smiled.

She moved closer to him and winked. "I bet I can make you even happier…"

He raised a brow and smirked. "Is that right?" He said pulling her over to the bed.

This time, Japas wasted no time. He had her stripped before they even reached the bed and then he laid her down on it. He threw his clothes off of himself quickly and then joined her with a kiss. She moaned into it, already feeling aroused. Japas chuckled at her moan and rubbed his hardened self up against her, prompting more moans. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Lulu…are you sure you want this?"

Lulu nodded. "I…I think I need this, Japas."

He smiled and nodded. He lowered himself onto her and slid himself inside of her. They moaned together as the tightness of Lulu's inner channel squeezed Japas as he pumped in and out. Slowly he began to pick up the pace, barely holding out against his animal instinct.

"Faster, Japas. Please." She moaned.

Japas grinned and, not needing to be told twice, picked up his pace and drove himself deep into her faster and harder. Each thrust brought forth another, even louder, moan from Lulu. Her fingers were gripping his arms tightly as she moaned his name over and over again.

The moans finally brought Japas over the edge and he released inside of her with a grunt. He collapsed next to her, carefully pulling himself out as he softened. He turned to Lulu and smiled as she curled herself up next to him.

"I love you, Lulu." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Japas." She looked up at him from his chest and smiled. "I think we have a lot to explain to the kids."

Japas nodded and grinned. "Not to mention the others."

Lulu giggled. "Yeah." Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Is this going to last? Forever?"

Japas nodded and kissed her forehead. "Forever. I promise."


End file.
